Kyra
Kyra, 'referred to as "'The Seer" in demonic circles, was a Seer who could see the future. Her powers made her a target for many other demons, especially after she tried to sell them out to the Charmed Ones. Prior to that, however, she was seen helping Leo Wyatt see that his face was tied to a threat on his son and revealing to a half-demon named Sirk that his last human blood relative was an unborn child. History Betraying the Underworld Conditioned to believe that as a demon she couldn't have feelings, or at the very least was not supposed to have feelings, she quickly became disenchanted with her life as a demon. Eventually, the strain of not being able/allowed to enjoy or feel the emotions of the visions she saw became too tedious for her liking. Thus, she became good, betraying the Underworld as soon as she landed the information that would give her the chance to become human. Utopia She made a deal with the Charmed Ones to make her human in exchange for information and also a look at the "Utopia" that the Avatars were planning to orchestrate. During negotiations for her humanity, she eventually gained a bond with Phoebe Halliwell and shared the vision of the future she had forseen through their shared powers. Phoebe was later able to revisit this vision at will and share it with others as well. Before Kyra could be made human, however, she was killed by the powerful demon Zankou, because he was afraid of what she might tell the sisters, and for her betrayal. ("Witchness Protection") Humanity Spell This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Powers *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Kyra could trigger her power at will. *'Other Powers' **'Immortality:' Kyra is immortals and would have lived for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Divination:' Kyra also use a magic pool to look into the future. **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer **'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fade like manner. *'Sub Powers' *'Of Premonition' **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Psychic Echoes:' The ability to create psychic link with other psychics. **'Enhanced Intuition: '''As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict attacks. Notes * Kyra had different methods of seeing the future than the first featured Seer; Kyra's method is more like the traditional method of scrying. * Due to their different powers and methods, it would seem that Kyra and the first Seer were not related. This would suggest that 'The Seer' is merely a title and not a separate species of demon. * Kyra's appearance marks the first time it is said that a full bred demon can be transformed into a human; in past episodes, it was said there are power stripping potions, but it wasn't clarified as to whether or not stripping powers makes a full bred demon fully human or just removes their powers. * Kyra states she would not have a soul if she was made human, but admitted she woudn't have a problem with this fact. ** Though, considering the later-appearing Drake dè Mon was able to turn human and retain both his powers and a soul through the help of Cole Turner and a sorcerer (albeit with only a year to live as a term), this suggests that the Elders specifically simply cannot, don't know how to, or are unwilling to do this, and that she knows no other options. ** Ironically, Cole, a manticore baby, Kyra, and Drake, in that order, are the only four demons who the Charmed Ones have known to at some point truly be on the side of good. * It is hinted in Witchness Protection that Kyra and the demon Zankou had a relationship. * Kyra's death notably affected Piper and Phoebe and inspired them to meet with the Avatars, as they grew tired of the constant demon attacks. Trivia * Charisma Carpenter who portrayed Kyra is best known for her award-winning role as Cordelia Chase, a character in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel who eventually obtains a gift of clairvoyance similar to Kyra's (as well as later being transformed into a half-demon so that she could endure the strain of the visions). Both characters proceed to eventually die as well as pass on a crucial vision to a friend within the same day. In Kyra's case it was the vision of Utopia to Phoebe, in Cordelia's case, it was a vision of how Angel was to defeat his final enemies passed to him through a kiss. * Charisma Carpenter was one of several actresses who auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews. * Charisma Carpenter was one of four guest stars to have a promotional photo shoot for the show. (The other three being Kerr Smith, Nick Lachey, and Jason Lewis). Gallery Appearances Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:seers